


Slow Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I guess there's a little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So Bear With me, Soft Kylux, but not really, millie is there, y'all I don't know how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a morning to sleep in.





	

Hux liked sleeping in.

 

Despite his typical early morning routine, he enjoyed the days when he could wake up naturally without an alarm. He liked being able to laze around in bed for another half hour before properly getting up, simply enjoying the cocoon of warmth that the blankets provided. He especially liked not feeling any of his usual anxiety, able to relax properly and not worry about what the day held ahead of him. It wasn’t often he had days where he could sleep in, but he relished the ones he did have, enjoying every second as much as he was able. It wasn’t every day that his anxiety wasn’t weighing down on his chest like an anvil, after all.

 

And some days, he had a little something extra to look forward to; such as that morning.

 

Hux lazily rubbed at his eyes to chase away the lingering sleepiness as he glanced over to the opposite side of the bed, unsurprised to find it empty. Unperturbed, the redhead shifted onto his knees with a yawn and stretched, his spine cracking pleasantly. He pushed a hand through his hair and slid out of bed while stifling another yawn, moving on bare feet to the adjoining bathroom in order to shower.

 

As Hux stepped into the shower and twisted the knob for hot water, he absently wondered when had been the last time he was able to relax completely. It had been some time since his last day to sleep in, nearly a whole month, and he grimaced at the thought of how much free time he had sacrificed for the sake of his studies. His final project for the semester had taken him weeks to do properly, his specifications more than challenging enough for his talents and thus leaving him little time for much else. He had been immensely satisfied with himself by the end, proud of the finished product, but also grateful to finally be done; he could have sworn the process had taken off a few years from his life. Putting together a gallery’s worth of photos wasn’t as easy as it seemed, especially with the many restrictions surrounding the project. But he was happy with it, and it helped when one had a little extra motivation. Motivation that he almost wished had woken up with him.

 

Turning off the water, Hux reached for a towel as he stepped out of the shower, drying himself off without hurry. He left it neatly hanging on the drying rack before returning to the bedroom, finding a pair of boxer briefs to wear along with a discarded flannel shirt. It was dark in color, black and grey, and was somewhat wrinkled, but soft against his skin and warm enough to keep away the slight chill in the air. Hux did up the buttons, leaving the top few undone, before venturing out further into the apartment, seeking out the companion that should have been by his side when he woke up.

 

Said companion he found seated on the couch in the connected living room-kitchen, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt with a book in hand. Hux lingered for a moment, merely watching, and took in the scene with no small amount of pleasure. It was rare to find the other man so still, so silent; often he was like a storm, unpredictable in his ways and always moving forward without care. Hux had criticized him of it before in more heated moments, but secretly he admired the man’s voracity. He was always brimming with energy that he applied to his own work and daily life, never doing anything with only half-effort. He committed himself to whatever he was doing and Hux appreciated that part of him for many reasons. If asked, he wouldn’t necessarily admit it, not in so many words, but anyone that knew him well enough would know his true feelings. It was difficult not to after so many months.

 

With morning light still seeping through the windows, Hux quietly approached the back of the couch, making his presence known with a quiet hum before resting his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of the man’s head, murmuring a soft, “Good morning” in greeting.

 

He received a quiet grunt in return, not a proper greeting but one he was used to all the same. Hux kneaded lightly at the other’s shoulders, leaning down further to press a kiss to his cheek and waited patiently until his head turned to kiss him properly.

 

“Morning,” Ben mumbled, his voice still a touch drowsy. The hand not holding his book lifted to gently brush against Hux’s cheek in an affectionate gesture. “Thought you might sleep longer.”

 

“Perhaps if you had stayed in bed,” Hux replied, voice still quiet.

 

“Sorry, got restless.”

 

“So you decided to sit down and read?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Hux chuckled quietly and pressed a kiss to Ben’s fingers, allowing them to move further up into his damp hair. They ran carefully through the dark red strands, tugging gently at a few knots they came across before settling at the back of his head. He didn’t complain as Ben drew him into another kiss, slow and lacking its usual passion but no less enjoyable. Kissing Ben was one of his preferred pastimes, and he would take what he was given without complaint.

 

Hux broke away from the kiss after another moment and straightened up so he could move around to the front of the couch, Ben shifting to accommodate him as he slid into the man’s lap with familiar ease. “You stole my shirt,” he commented absently, abandoning his book in favor of the redhead’s hips.

 

“I did,” Hux agreed, straddling Ben’s thighs and settling in comfortably. “You shouldn’t leave your clothes on the floor.”

 

“Maybe I should if you end up wearing them.”

 

Hux flicked his temple gently, huffing out a laugh. “This is an exception.”

 

Ben raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the couch. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes. I wanted to wear this.”

 

There had been a time when Hux would have blushed at the thought of even uttering such a statement, properly embarrassed and afraid of sounding like an idiot. He would have agonized over every word for hours, biting his lip raw and wondering if there was a better way to say what he wanted without actually speaking it aloud. His perfected facade would have kept anyone none the wiser of his anxious thoughts, but internally he would be worn thin. Now, however, he could watch, with no small amount of satisfaction, as Ben reacted to his words. How the corner of the man’s mouth curled up in a half-smile, how his eyelids lowered just so, and especially how a kind of gentle affection softened his normally hard features. Hux felt his heart flutter at the sight and had to school his own expression into something more appropriate.

 

Ben’s fingers crept up from his hips to just touch the skin of his waist, beginning to gently knead at the warm skin there in a mimicry of what Hux had done earlier to his shoulders. His eyes fluttered briefly, soothed by the touch, before he focused again on Ben, his own hands having settled on the other’s shoulders again.

 

“What were you reading?” He questioned, leaning down to kiss Ben’s jaw.

 

“Nothing important now,” was the muttered response, hands eagerly digging into his waist.

 

Hux huffed out another laugh and kissed his way to Ben’s mouth, pressing their lips together while Ben made a pleased noise in response. They kissed slow and gentle, only the occasional hint of tongue or teeth making an appearance as the soft sounds of their kissing filled the room. Hux guided one of his hands through Ben’s hair, cupping the back of his head, and neatly tangled his fingers into the longer locks, earning a quiet rumble from the man. He had always liked Ben’s hair, soft and with waves that made even him envious; it almost made Hux consider growing his own hair out. Almost.

 

He flicked the red strands out of his face as he leaned back from their kissing, licking his lips and enjoying how Ben’s eyes followed the movement. The man didn’t hesitate to draw Hux closer to him, nudging down the collar of his shirt in order to have access to the soft skin of his neck. Hux accommodated him willingly, tilting his head to the side and humming pleasantly as Ben’s lips brushed against the freckled skin. It was indulgent of him, perhaps, to simply let Ben do what he pleased, but they both deserved a little indulging after the month they had had. With the combination of Hux’s own final project and Ben’s research for his thesis, they had both been rather high strung.

 

Time to unwind was exactly what they both needed.

 

Ben kissed his way down Hux’s neck, lips gentle, and left behind careful nips and bruises as he went, lingering at his collarbones for a few moments longer. Hux encouraged him with soft murmurs and stroking fingers through his hair, enjoying the attention for all its worth. He guided the man back up into a proper kiss when he reached his shoulder, wanting those lips back on his own again. Ben obliged happily, pressing his tongue forward more insistently this time and parting Hux’s lips with a pleased sigh.

 

His hands had moved back down to Hux’s bare thighs, moving lightly over the skin there, and now drifted back up with more purpose, seeking more. They teased the waistband of his briefs and stroked his lower back, patient but wanting as they brushed through the hair on his navel. Hux mumbled a few unintelligible words against Ben’s lips and lifted himself up slightly, enough for those hands to draw down his underwear without difficulty.

 

“Mm, get these off, babe,” Ben insisted aloud, kissing the corner of Hux’s mouth.

 

“Stop kissing me for a second and I will, you oaf.”

 

Hux rose fully to his knees and pushed down his briefs fully, balancing himself on the back of the couch as he carefully worked them past his knees and to his ankles. He kicked them to the floor and was drawn back immediately to Ben, the man’s hands eager in their perusal of new skin while his lips returned to Hux’s neck. Hux stopped him long enough to coax Ben’s shirt over his head before letting him back

 

“I can take the shirt off,” he offered, fingers lazily trailing over the other’s pectorals.

 

“Keep it,” Ben requested, nipping at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “I like it on you.”

 

Hux was tempted to tease him about it but decided against it, content to let the soft flannel remain on his person. It smelled like the cologne Ben often wore and was comfortable with its large size, Ben having always been broader than Hux, so he wasn’t about to complain.

 

Ben managed to undo another button on the flannel and nose aside the fabric, seeking out one of Hux’s nipples with his mouth. The redhead gasped quietly and wound his fingers more tightly into the other’s hair, the heat that had been building in his gut only increasing with the additional stimulation. Ben, seemingly pleased with this reaction, sucked gently on the hardening bud and teasingly dug his teeth into the soft flesh. Hux exhaled shakily and lost himself for a few minutes as the man focused solely on his chest, one hand moving up to tease the other nipple. Ben moved away only when Hux lazily rocked his hips forward, hardening cock brushing against the other’s own growing bulge.

 

“Are you still loose from last night?” He questioned, hands moving down to the redhead’s backside, fingers teasing briefly between his cheeks.

 

Hux nodded, leaning in to kiss Ben’s temple. “Condom?”

 

“Only if you want to, babe. Would have to go and get one, though.”

 

Hux wrinkled his nose at the thought of having to move and shook his head, leaning in close as he slid his arms around the other’s neck. Pressing his lips to Ben’s jaw, he mumbled, “It’s fine, I can clean up later.”

 

Ben let out a quiet noise of acknowledgement while his fingers delved deeper between his cheeks, gently prodding at his entrance. Loose and relaxed, he was able to slide in two digits with ease, the lubricant from the night before allowing the intrusion with little pain. Hux nuzzled the spot under Ben’s ear as he did so, sighing quietly with pleasure. Despite having done this just last night, Hux didn’t believe he would ever tire of how Ben’s fingers fit inside him, the way they were able to curl just right and make him shiver. While he enjoyed being the one to have his own fingers inside Ben at times, he often found himself preferring Ben’s careful movements inside him instead.

 

Such as now, the other man’s fingers slow and almost lazy as they stretched Hux open, content to take his time as Hux was. There was never any rush in moments like these, when the morning light was still pale and they hadn’t yet had breakfast. It was a welcome change of pace from their more typical fast-paced intimacy, when neither of them could wait long enough to properly undress and simply wanted a taste of each other. Ben had commented in the past, after a particularly rough bout of sex, that they were insatiable, never able to have enough of the other. Hux had dragged him down into a kiss at the time, but later when thinking of it he did agree; it was a small miracle that they could keep up with each other. Between Ben’s never-ending pool of energy and Hux’s own lust, they were quite the combination.

 

Hux moaned quietly as a third finger slid inside him, Ben’s free hand lifting up to cup his cheek and guide him into another kiss to swallow the noise himself. His fingers crooked just so and drove a quiet gasp out of the redhead, nudging against his prostate.

 

“Ben,” Hux sighed, rocking his hips.

 

“Hux,” Ben mumbled in return, pressing kisses along his jaw.

 

“I’m ready, hurry up.”

 

“Bossy,” Ben teased, withdrawing his fingers and pulling a groan from Hux’s lips.

 

He kept one hand on the redhead’s hip while using the other to guide down his sweatpants, enough so his erection could come free. Hux watched him patiently as he gave it a few perfunctory strokes, swiping his thumb over the head and spreading his own pre-cum along the flushed skin. He briefly considered getting the lube just to be safe, but Ben had taken care in stretching him and, despite his shower, he hadn’t cleaned himself out yet so there should still be enough lube to prevent any serious discomfort or harm. As he lifted his hips and Ben guided his cock into place, he decided the additional soreness would be worth it. They had all weekend to themselves, anyways, so recovery wouldn’t be a problem.

 

Hux exhaled carefully as Ben slid inside him, keeping himself as relaxed as possible while the other man soothingly massaged his hips. He stopped halfway in, giving Hux a moment to adjust, before fully seating himself inside the man with a soft groan of pleasure. The redhead pressed his lips to Ben’s temple and let out another shaky breath, growing used to the feel of him. Ben didn’t rush him, content to mouth at the skin under his jaw and run his fingers along Hux’s spine in a soothing motion.

 

It was only a few moments more before Hux carefully rolled his hips, feeling the other move inside him and relishing in the sharp inhale of breath from the man. He released a soft sigh as he started moving at a slow, easy pace, not rising far off of Ben’s cock before easing back down again. He focused more on the roll of his hips, angling himself just so each languid thrust nudged against his prostate and drew a quiet gasp from his throat. Ben curled his arms more securely around Hux’s waist to keep them pressed close together while lazily moving his hips in time with the redhead’s movements, his mouth returning to the now flushed skin of Hux’s neck.

 

It was lazy and slow, fitting with the atmosphere of the apartment with its quiet air and slowly increasing sunlight. The sound of their heavy breathing and the wet noises of their movements seemed loud in the calm that surrounded them, filling in the gaps of silence. Hux wondered if they were really that loud or if everything was simply amplified in such quiet.

 

An irritated meow startled both of them, the sudden noise making them jump. Hux automatically tensed, tightening around Ben’s cock, and mumbled an apology as the man groaned quietly. He peered past Ben’s head to see Millicent starting at them with narrowed eyes from the kitchen, her tail twitching back and forth irritably behind her as she glared. She had perched herself on the kitchen counter under the cabinet they kept her food in, a spot she only claimed if she was hungry. Hux couldn’t help chuckling softly, watching her meow again in annoyance.

 

“I’m guessing Millie’s hungry?” Ben mumbled against Hux’s neck.

 

“Yes, I didn’t feed her when I came out.”

 

“She has damn awful timing.”

 

Hux leaned back to kiss Ben’s cheek, a small smile pulling at his lips as he replied, “She can wait a little longer.”

 

Ben withdrew from his place tucked in Hux’s neck to see his face, checking if he was serious and pressing forward to kiss him when he saw he was. Hux laughed against his lips and kissed him in return, ignoring Millicent’s grumbling as he rolled his hips again, earning an enthusiastic thrust in return. Their pace may have been slow, but Hux could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, his orgasm close already and he knew Ben would be the same. There was something about the softness that seemed to linger in these moments, the distinct, unhurried feeling that made them both almost more sensitive or something of the like. Hux didn’t question it, merely enjoyed the moments for what they were and he imagined Ben did the same.

 

There wasn’t any reason to question something that worked, after all.

 

With Millicent now present, Ben took that as his cue to increase the force of his thrusts, their pace still somewhat languid though his cock drove itself deeper into Hux. It pressed more directly against his prostate and had him moaning into Ben’s mouth, their lips still moving together. The sharp spikes of pleasure curled up his spine and made him shudder, his hair falling gracelessly into his eyes as he tilted forward into Ben, breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together. He panted against the other’s parted lips, keeping his eyes at half-mast so he could gaze back into Ben’s and lose himself in the deep brown. His hands tangled into his mane of dark hair and Hux gasped at a particularly well-aimed thrust, mouthing Ben’s name as his spine arched in pleasure. A large hand slid its way down to his own dripping cock and deft fingers stroked him once, twice- and he was gone.

 

Hux moaned Ben’s name as he came over his fingers, chest heaving while he panted breathlessly. He sank against the other’s chest, a few soft noises spilling from his lips, and felt as Ben spilled into him only seconds later, his chest rumbling with a deep moan. His fingers tightened briefly around Hux’s now soft cock before loosening, his free hand stroking the small of Hux’s back. Hux sighed quietly and smoothed his fingers through Ben’s hair, stroking the back of his head.

 

It was quiet, again. Even Millicent had gone silent, apparently waiting for them to be done.

 

Ben nuzzled into Hux’s shoulder, pressing random kisses to his sweat-damp skin. Hux hummed softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet for a few moments longer. Millicent, of course, didn’t let them rest for long. She let out another meow and Ben groaned aloud in complaint, combating her own noisiness. Seemingly taking it as a challenge, the orange tabby meowed louder and Hux finally started to peel himself away from Ben so he could get up.

 

Ben whined at him, annoyed, but let him go only after Hux leaned down to kiss him one more time.

 

Sleeping in was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually finishing a kylux fic  
> I did it  
> Fuck yeah
> 
> Use a condom kiddos
> 
> I'm sorry if I fucked up tagging


End file.
